


October 15th 1999

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Honeymoon, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 months after the war, Severus and Sirius make things official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pages 1-18

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH!! I went to delete a duplicate chapter and accidentally deleted the whole work, losing all of your lovely comments and kudos. I'm so sorry about that, don't ask me how that happened! Frustrating and upsetting!!


	2. Pages 19-30




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here it will go back to the regular updates. I'm still kicking myself over deleting that story. :P


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
